Puncture
by Hawk Clowd
Summary: A dialogue fic. Shuichi has a new little accessory that catches a certain blond's eye.


**Title:** Puncture  
**Author:** Hawk Clowd  
**Disclaimer:** per usual. I don't own Gravitation, I don't particularly want Gravitation, and Maki Murakami is more than welcome to keep them. I just want to indulge my plot gerbils.  
**Blood Type:** antiseptic  
**Warnings:** a dialogue fic. Mild cursing, some sexual references. You'll live.  
**Author's Notes:** I write dialogue fics when I can't think of anything else to write. Since this is NaNoWriMo time, it's really not a good time to have writer's block... so I'm hoping this thing will assuage the blockage a little! Anyway, I wrote this in class while we were supposed to be discussing the bad points or the benefits of pointless, dialogue-driven stories about beauticians. Obviously I wasn't as interested as I should have been.

---

"...hey."

"Hm? Yuki, why'd you stop doing the --"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"What's _that_?"

"Don't poke like that -- it hurts still."

"What. Is. It."

"It's a belly-button piercing."

"...a piercing?"

"Ahuh. Do you like it?"

"...you went out and got your navel pierced?"

"I've had it like this for three days now, Yuki... Are you really _just_ getting around to noticing it now?"

"Apparently."

"Ow! I told you to stop poking it!"

"Stop hitting me or I'll poke it again."

"You're so mean, Yuki."

"Quiet."

"..."

"..."

"What're you looking at me like that for?"

"Didn't it _hurt_?"

"A little..."

"So you'll go out and pierce your navel, even though you knew it would hurt, but won't think twice about bitching at me for treating you a _little_ rough during sex?"

"S'not sex. It's called making love."

"It's sex and that's not my point. You went out and _willingly_ pierced a rather sensitive part of your body -- without mentioning it to me, I might add -- and yet you constantly complain about aching after --"

"I told you about it."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, right before I left. I peeked into your office thing and said I was going out with Hibiki to go get this done and you asked who Hibiki was and I told you he was the drummer I met in the green room at work and you just growled at me and went back your typing! So I did tell you; it isn't my fault you pay attention to the wrong things."

"_I_ pay attention to the wrong things? Me?"

"Yeah, you. You never -- Oooh..."

"You were saying?"

"N... nothing..."

"Thought so."

"Mmm..."

"Are there any other piercings I should know about?"

"'m thinking about getting my tongue pierced right before Bad Luck goes on break next month... You know, so it... so it... so... Yuki, stop for a second, I'm trying to t... think..."

"So long as it keeps you quiet."

"Jerk."

"Mmm. Anyway...?"

"I was just saying that I could get it pierced when Bad Luck goes on break so it'll have time to get better before I've gotta go back to work and stuff."

"Your tongue."

"Ahuh. What do you think?"

"Ew."

"Yuki! You're just saying that because you're thinking about it too hard and you're squeamish!"

"I am not."

"You are too -- we've talked 'bout it before. Or do I have to bring up the story where I was six and I got a nail --"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it."

"See, I told you that you were squeam -- OW! Stop poking it!"

"You were being annoying. What else was I supposed to do?"

"When I was six years old I sat on a nail and it stuck in my bum and I had to go to the hospital and they had to remove it but I got tetanitis and so my -- OW!"

"Crybaby."

"I am _not_. That hurt!"

"When brings me back to my original question. Why do you complain when it hurts to sit down after I'm done with you but go out and pierce your navel -- and possibly your tongue, too --and are willing to put up with the things hurting for days?"

"It just hurts when you poke it like that, Yuki. You'd complain, too, if I went around jabbing at your stomach!"

"Is that so."

"Yeah!"

"So..."

"Gyah! Yuki! Stop! That... that... ha... it tickles! Hahahaaa... Yu... Yuki... I... Oh! Sorry!"

"Fucking _HELL_. Did you just _kick_ my _face_?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But you were tickling and I asked you to stop and you didn't and I didn't meant to but... You're bleeding!"

"Seems that way."

"I'm sorry! Oh! I'll take care of it! I'll get you a tissue and some ice and --"

"Shut up. I'm fine."

"But..."

"Quiet."

"...can you at least get a tissue or something before you bleed all over me?"

"It's not that bad. See? It's stopped already."

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Fuck no. Just keep your feet away from my face."

"Well, okay..."

"Good."

"...so do you like it?"

"The piercing?"

"Yeah."

"...you're never going to stop talking and let me get on with things, are you?"

"Sorry! I just wanted to know if --"

"It's fine. I may like it better once you stop complaining about how sore it is."

"It's not sore! I just don't like it when you poke it!"

"I'll poke _you_..."

"That's disgusting, Yuki."

"Shut up."

"Mmm... Okay."

**end**


End file.
